


all you had to do was ask

by redpaint



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Flirting, Format Fic, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpaint/pseuds/redpaint
Summary: danielricciardo:I just want nudesjensonbutton:All you had to do was ask!
Relationships: Jenson Button/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 28
Kudos: 80
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Secret Santa 2020





	all you had to do was ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gertika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/gifts).



> happy holidays to the lovely, iconic Gertika. I was BEYOND excited to fill this prompt — JB and Daniel are so... _much_ , and I'd never seen this exchange before. Blue Coast hoes forever. I hope it hits the spot for you!
> 
> this fic written for the prompt asking for an... elaboration on [this instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BcAVQQ2Ff3l/) [(daniel's comment / jenson's reply)](https://imgur.com/a/XXIZi4x)
> 
> ***MOBILE USERS: You may need to turn your phone to landscape to view this fic properly.***

  


JB  
  
Nice comment, Ricky Bobby  
Are you trying to get me in trouble with my sponsors?  
The heart wants what it wants JB  
And my heart wants nudes <3  
...ok what if I buy a copy of the book?   
You can give me something better than an autograph ;)   
Has that line worked for you before?  
No, usually “Im an F1 driver” does the trick  
Too bad you cant us ethat one anymore  
I’m a little harder to impress, babe.  
YOU said all I had to do was ask  
Ill get you written up for false advertising  
Fine  
Are you asking?  
You offering?  
Downloading...  
0 bytes/2.6 MB  
If you sell me out to the tabloids you’re dead to me. You KNOW I’ve got more than enough dirt to take you down with me.  
haha jfc  
Did you just take that?  
Mate I hope I look like that in 10 years  
A little something special for my biggest fan <3  
Aw, you know how to make a girl blush  
Just blushing? I need to up my game.  
You did promise me nudeS plural  
Just sayin  
Besides I cant even see the good stuff  
Ill have to tell all my friends youre a tease  
Did you know you're a complete bastard?  
Downloading...  
0 bytes/2.9 MB  
Oh  
Nice tatt  
That all?  
Hey cant a guy just take a second to admire his friends pecs? His beautifully sculpted shoulders?  
Ok fine  
The cock is good too  
Wow, thank you. You always were a sweettalker, Ricciardo.  
So... are you just going to leave me hanging?  
Sry im at dinner  
You’re sexting at dinner? Naughty naughty  
Could always sneak away and send me a picture in the bathroom  
Christ youre horny aren’t you lol  
Maybe...  
Sent Photo  
2.2 MB  
We even? My sushi is gonna get cold  
Wait hold on  
Downloading...  
0 bytes/42.1 MB  
wow  
Enjoying yourself?  
What gave it away?  
Youre moaning like a girl lol  
I had to turn my volume way down  
Hey I’m just another guy admiring his friend’s pecs.  
Send another? It’s been a long time since I’ve seen your dick.  
Aww you miss it that much?  
Sent Photo  
3.0 MB  
Sorry the lighting is shit  
No, it looks good.  
Those tattoos on your hips are new.  
You like them?  
Yeah. Want to put my mouth on them.  
You play tough but I bet you’d squirm.  
Okay well now i;ve gotmy hand on my dick too  
I cant remember the last time i got hard this fast  
Think i might piss out lol  
I MEANT PASS  
Anyway it feels fucking good  
Yeah, it tends to.  
Tbf this is not how i expected my night to go  
I think this is EXACTLY how you expected the night to go, sending me comments like that.  
.... fine guilty as charged  
Look Ive wanted it for a long fucking time lol  
Dont laugh i know its bad  
Well you’re just lucky I’m lowering my standards in my old age.  
Its not like youre less hot now  
So rugged with the mclaren sheen all rubbed off  
Flattery will get you everywhere. Can I call you?  
✆ Call Declined (8:03 pm)   
Sorry babe u know i love your voice  
But im not trying to get thrown out of here  
Just tell me what youre thinking about  
Besides my smokin hot pics of course  
LOL  
I’m thinking about Paris.  
got a kink for frogs legs?  
Come off it, you remember. Don’t be a dick.  
Ofc I remember  
What’s that lonely island song  
Not gay in a 3 way?  
Yeah, I still think about it sometimes, you know?  
You looked like you were shitting yourself but also like christmas had come early.   
Like you still hadn’t figured out that fit girls will want to fuck you if you're famous.  
Ok but I was mostly tripping balls because you were there  
Like I was going to see you fuck  
And you seemed totally cool with it  
Bit of a mindfuck, that  
Well I wasn't exactly new to groupies at that point.  
You were so cute back then.  
You barely touched me  
Might have even dropped a no homo iirc  
I just remember how much you were into eating that girl out, moaning into her cunt and getting yourself off.  
LOL if only I knew you were trying to starfuck me too. She would have had quite the surprise.  
f uuuuck  
Did you want to be next?  
I bet you did  
Shoulda asked, I would have done it  
You like to give, don’t you?  
Im anice guy like that  
Would you let me fuck your mouth?  
Jesus christ jenson  
Yes ofc  
Im precumming like crazy  
Spit in your hand, make it wetter.  
Its so loud  
Someone’s going to figure out what im doing inhere  
Do you care?  
No  
Not if you bailme out for the public indecency charge  
God what is it about you that brings out the perv in me??  
My pretty face  
Or my big dick take your pick  
Ha fucking ha  
I bet you look so good working your dick like that.  
Fuck Im seriously goingto cum  
U close?  
Yeah, I’m close.  
Tell me something to get me there  
Uhhhhh  
Ok sorry if this is weird but I want to blow u  
not weird  
And i wantyout o jerk off and cum into my mouth  
And i want some of it to miss  
And i want you to make me lickit off th floor  
oh my fucking god  
Downloading...  
0 bytes/2.5 MB  
You’re disgusting.  
Says the man sending me pictures of his own jizz  
Sent Photo  
2.7 MB  
Okay were both disgusting now  
Christ.  
Next time you’re in LA...  
Youll save me an uber from the airport?  
I’ll make sure to get my floors cleaned first.  
Aw ❤️️ you really do care  
Dick  
Old man  
Enjoy your sushi.  
😉  


⁂

**From:** service@airfrance.com

**Subject:** Daniel J. Ricciardo has shared a flight with you!

  


**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays to you all... not to be sappy in the notes of my porn but i'm thankful for this little community <3


End file.
